Raze it all
by jr3carr
Summary: With Champion Red coming down from Mt Silver and his brother Ash beginning his journey, a young man walks the path of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun was shining down on the canopy of trees surrounding the base of Mt Silver, the home to some of the most powerful wild pokemon in the both the Kanto and Johto regions. The base of the mountain is also home to the Indigo Plateau, where Trainers battle it out in the Indigo League and the Silver Conference. Besides the wild pokemon living amongst the gigantic trees surrounding the base of the mountain, the forest was home to another: a young boy by the name of Derek Raze.

Although, looking into his eyes, one would not make the mistake of calling him a boy. Eyes, hardened by the side of the world no one that young should have to see, shone the same bright colour as the cloudless sky about him. Adorning his body were torn up pieces of clothing, which looked as if they hadn't been changed in years. On top of his head, holding back the disarray that was his jet-black hair, was a blood red bandana with navy blue flames intricately woven in the seams. The sneakers on his feet looked at though they were barely tired together. Lying on the ground next to was what appeared to be a simple walking stick until you gazed upon the gem rest on top.

The only clean piece of article on the young man lying under the shade of a tree was the pristine, completely black poke-ball. The poke-ball hung down from an intricately woven necklace that shone beneath the glare of the sun.

The tranquillity of the moment is suddenly ruined by the earth-shattering roar from the mountaintop. Glancing up, Derek was able to make out a silhouette plummeting to the ground. As the figure got closer he was able to identify it as an above average Charizard. It was easily one of the biggest of its species. Both the Charizard and the figure on its back flew over an unnoticed Derek to disappear into the horizon.

Derek gently took a hold of the poke-ball around his neck before picking up his walking stick and making his out of the mountain's forest.

"It looks like we are finally heading home, Brother."

* * *

Pallet Town was a very small town home to some very powerful figures. The first and most popular was the Kanto Region's professor, Professor Oak. He and his family have lived in Pallet Town since its creation.

Next were the Professor's grandchildren. The eldest, Blue Oak, former champion and current Viridian Gym leader; Daisy Oak, top pokemon Co-ordinator; and finally Gary Oak, just about to start his pokemon journey.

Across town was the residence of another powerful and popular family: the Ketchums. Delia Ketchum, the mother and head of house; Red Ketchum, said to be the most powerful champion Kanto has ever produced, recently returned from the top of Mt Silver; Ash Ketchum, just about to start his pokemon journey.

It has been seven years since both Red and Blue conquered the Indigo League and fought over the title of Champion. After Red won, both trainers decided to leave the title to Lance, the Dragon Pokemon Master. Red went to live on top of Mt Silver in order to train his pokemon and accept challenges from only the best of trainers throughout all the regions who dared to climb the mountain. Blue took over the Viridian Gym, only using his championship team when challenged outside of a Gym match. Both trainers were considered to be the amongst the best in the world, above Elite 4 status and along side Region Champions.

What most of the town seemed to forget about and keep away from was the large house located at the edge of town. It was placed right in the middle between the forest and the sea. The property had a large part of its backyard fenced off to the public.

Currently, we find everyone in town standing outside of the Professor's Lab waiting to witness the first battle of what was supposed to be the next generation's prodigal sons. Today was the day where new trainers would get their starter pokemon and begin their journey.

"You ready for this Ashy boy?" the arrogant voice of Gary Oak could be heard as his Squirtle stepped up in front of him.

"Bring it on Gary!" Ash Ketchum replied with the cheeks of his Pikachu sparkling with electricity.

The Professor steps between the two young boys to ref the match just as he lifts his hand into the air, a voice rings out over the excited crowd.

"My oh my, allowing little kids to play around with dangerous creatures… looks like nothing has changed around this little town, has it Professor Oak?"

Even though the voice has aged over the years, he would recognise it anywhere. It was the same voice that haunted some of his worst memories in recent times. He glances over at Red and Blue only to see his feeling of shock reflected on their faces.

The crowd part ways as a very haggard 15-year-old Derek Raze makes his way to stand in front of the Lab. The only thing different about him from his time in the forest is the battered brown cloak hanging of off his shoulders.

"What has it been, 6 years since we last spoke Professor?" Derek turns his gaze upon Red and Blue. "Oh and would you look at that? Kanto's so called two strongest champions, returned home to see their baby brothers start off on their journeys. Cute…"

The younger members in the crowd start murmuring amongst themselves at the blatant disrespect being shown by this newcomer to what is their town's most powerful group of people. The older generation however, remain silent, knowing not to do anything to receive the ire of the young man before them.

"Derek…" Professor Oak stammers, "so you are back?"

"Don't act so surprised old man." Derek replies with a roll of his eyes. "I'm only here because I'm cashing in one of the favours you owe my family. Plus, Monarch wanted to see his father once more before we start our journey."

The final statement gets a surprised reaction out of the Professor, Red, and Blue. Ash and Gary just look on in confusion at the scene playing out before them.

"I need you to update this," Derek throws an old pokedex towards Blue, "with the latest maps of all the regions and latest information on all known pokemon over the world. I need it done by tomorrow, Old Man."

"Ey! Watch who you are talking to you bloody nobody!" Gary suddenly shouts at the young teen.

The reactions he receives confuses him even more. Derek out right laughs at him while Red lets loose a loud whistle. Blue steps in between Gary and Derek. The Professor meanwhile, just looks conflicted.

"Gary! If there was ever a time for you to keep your mouth shut, it would be right now." Blue tells his little brother in a forceful tone.

"What do you mean? Are you really going to allow this little-"

"Allow?" Derek suddenly exclaims. "Believe me, you weak little boy, I do not need anyone to _allow me_ to do _anything._ " Derek states with a hard look in his eyes.

The look is so intense that Gary starts trembling from the fear it invokes in him. Ash, not liking how the young teen is affecting his friend/rival, decides to intervene.

"Oi! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he shouts as his Pikachu steps in front of him.

Derek looks at him thoughtfully for a moment before giving a nod of his head.

"You are right?" he turns his head from Red to Blue as a bloodthirsty grin overcomes his face. "So, which one of you would like to battle little old me?"

Before anyone else can say or do anything, a yellow blur runs through the crowd, separating Derek from everyone else. The blur stops in front of Red, showing it to be a bigger, stronger Pikachu. Everyone could tell that this Pikachu was a champion level pokemon. It radiated so much power and electricity that everyone in the vicinity could smell ozone in the air. Derek stares unflinchingly into the eyes of Red's most trusted pokemon.

"It certainly has been awhile since we've last seen each other Chu."

"Chu…" the Pikachu replies in sadness yet doesn't let his guard down.

The grin upon Derek's face returns as he gently grabs the poke-ball around his neck. Everyone takes not of the unique colouring of it. Just as he is about to throw it into the air, an almighty wind presses down on everyone right before the massive form of the Professor's Dragonite lands in front of Derek.

Dragonite was one of the strongest of its kind, a former championship pokemon with the Professor back in the day. He towered over everyone standing at over 9ft tall, the only kind of his species bigger than him on record was that of the Kanto Champion's.

Derek and Dragonite stare down each other as Dragonite lets loose a warning growl. After a little bit Derek bows his head in acceptance before hanging the poke-ball over his neck again and stepping back.

"Only because your son would not want to fight you under such circumstances." Derek states reluctantly.

Dragonite nods his head before walking over to the young teen and placing a paw protectively on his shoulder. At the touch of Dragonite, everyone can see the tension fall from Derek's shoulders. Both teen and pokemon turn and walk towards the house on the edge of the town.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon for my pokedex, Old Man." Derek calls over his shoulder. "Red, Blue… I expect a match tomorrow."

With his piece said, Derek walks around the corner and out of site. The rest of the town stare after him, stunned into silence at what was just witnessed. They are all brought out of their thoughts by Ash asking the question on all the younger generation's minds.

"Red, who was that?"

Red looks down at his brother as his Pikachu climbs onto his shoulder. The look on his face is one that Ash has only ever seen when Red battles against someone extremely powerful. His face is blank but his eyes are as sharp as the sharpest sword.

"That was Derek Raze. He is probably the most dangerous trainer I have ever, or will ever, meet." Red states in a serious voice with Blue nodding his head in agreement. "He is two years younger than me and Blue, around Daisy's age. As far as I know, he never went on a pokemon journey but I guess that is about to change. His mom was best friends with ours before she tragically died in an accident."

"From what I remember," Blue takes over, "he spent most of his childhood travelling between his mom and his dad, who lived at the base of Mt Silver before he disappeared."

"How could you just let him talk to Grandpa like that?" questions a clearly angry Gary. He glances at his grandfather who is looking at the old pokedex in his hands with a sad smile upon his face.

"Gary," the serious tone his brother uses is enough to make Gary realise he shouldn't push anymore buttons today, "what Red said was absolutely correct. Derek Raze is dangerous. In fact, if he began his journey when he was allowed to, he probably would have defeated both Red and myself years ago."

This shocks everyone in the crowd. To hear that the young man that just left was that powerful was unbelievable to most of them. Ash and Gary shared a look between each other that went unnoticed by everyone else.

* * *

Derek walks down the pathway towards the Lab with Dragonite by his side. He turns his head towards the friendly giant besides him and offers a rare smile.

"So what do you think of him?" he asks curiously.

"… _Powerful…young…fast…_ "

After living with only his partner around to keep him company, Derek learnt to understand very basic pokemon speech. It was enough to understand pokemon better than most humans who weren't psychic.

"Wait until we remove his chains." Derek says with a grin. "He'll amazing."

Dragonite smiles fondly at his son's trainer and brother in everything but blood. Since five years ago, Dragonite would make an extra effort to go out and search for the young pair, keeping it a secret from the Professor. He felt as if it was his duty. He owed his mate and his mate's trainer that much _at least_.

As Derek arrives at the Lab he takes note of the number of people standing in front of it. He fixes his gaze forward as he feels Dragonite move behind him protectively.

He places a blank look on his face when he notices the two figures standing in front of the gates. Red and Blue dressed in their official trainer gear, ready for a fight. He steps away from Dragonite and faces the two, eager to begin.

He suddenly finds himself holding back a laugh as Ash and Gary jump in from of their brothers while Gary throws his poke-ball into the air. Squirtle appears from the white light as Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulders. Both boys look at Derek with determination in their eyes.

Before anyone can say anything the Professor appears, carrying the newly cleaned and updated pokedex. He glances at the scene before him before making his way over to Derek.

"I cleaned it up as best as I could. It has the latest technology in it. I also put in the TM and poke-ball transfer functions." The Professor hands the device over to Derek. "I took the liberty of programming my number into it, if you need _anything_ , I'm just a call away."

When Derek doesn't say anything, the Professor turns around and makes his way back into is Lab.

"Thank you, Professor."

The Professor doesn't falter in his stride but allows a small smile to grace his face.

Derek places the pokedex into his jacket pocket and shifts his attention back to the boys in front of him. The mere thought of them trying to battle him makes him chuckle.

"I think you little kids better run along now. You don't have the right to play with the big boys yet." Derek tells them in a teasing manner.

Before either boy can reply, a barrage of leaves blasts through the air between Derek and everyone else. All eyes turn to look at the newcomer walking towards them in anger, a Venusaur trailing behind her.

"Well I'll be damned… it's the beautiful Lady Green." Derek says in mock winder. "Looks like the rainbow is complete. The team is back together and all that crap. Red, Blue, and Green. Pallet Town's very own most powerful trainers since the Professor. Some might even say that Red and Blue could have defeated him in his prime."

The Now identified Green steps in front of Ash and Gary. With a single glare she has them backing away in fear. No one in Pallet Town has ever seen a look of such rage on her face before.

"We have unfinished business you and I." Green states with a rage laced voice.

The mocking look on Derek's faces falls away and is replaced with a blank one once again.

"I don't think so, Lady Green. Now step aside. I have neither the time nor the care to deal with you." Derek replies in a bored tone. "Tell me, how is the lovely Daisy Oak doing?"

Blue snaps his head to glare at Derek. In a fit of rage Green points her finger at Derek.

"Venusaur, vine whip!"

The watching crowd gasps in shock and fright while Derek stares down the attack without flinching. Just before it hits him it gets swatted away by the mighty paw of Dragonite who growls angrily at Derek.

Derek sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he looks innocently at Dragonite.

"My bad?" he lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I'll kill you myself for what you did to her!" Green shouts at him in anger.

"Please don't make promises you cant keep." Derek drones lazily before glancing at his watch. "If it's a battle you want, Lady Green, it is a battle I am happy to give you."

Derek walks through the gate and around the Lab, not caring with who bothers to follow him. As a battle-field comes into view, Red and Blue ensure that everyone except Derek and Green are a very safe distance away from the field.

"Why are we so far away?" Gary asks in confusion.

"Green is more than enough reason by herself." Blue answers his little brother for the benefit of the crowd that followed them. "She's _at least_ Elite 4 level. Her Venusaur might even be championship level by now."

"But she's not who we are worried about." Red takes over. "Derek has only ever had one pokemon and if nothing has changed over the years, he will be using that one. Believe me when I say, that pokemon is quite scary."

Dragonite stands in the middle of the battlefield, waiting for Derek to release his pokemon. Derek calmly takes the poke-ball of his neck and tosses it into the air.

"Raze it all, Monarch." He states with a voice powerful enough to send shivers down the spines of many who heard him.

A brilliant flash of light appears before disappearing just as quickly. In its place, standing proudly, was an orange pokemon who didn't even come close to the size of the opponent standing in front of him.

The crowd releases a few chuckles, Gary and Ash being the loudest amongst them, as they finally see the pokemon that has their champions spooked.

"That little guy has you scared?" Gary laughs at his brother.

"A _Charmander_?" Ash howls with laughter.

The rest of the town join the boys in laughter, thinking it all to be a joke. It is only after closer flash of light appears before them that they look closely at Red and Blue. Both young men are tense and standing on guard, not taking their eyes off of Derek. Red's Pikachu and Blue Jolteon are standing a bit in front of their trainers., fur bristling with electricity.

"Ash, Gary," Red says with the voice of a champion, "if I tell you to leave, I want you to take everyone away from the area and Professor Oak as soon as possible."

"But brother-"

"I wasn't asking you Ash!" Red's shout is enough to sober everyone up.

It is then that they start noticing something strange about the Charmander before them.

"Why is his tail flame blue?" Gary asks in wonder.

Monarch, the Charmander, stood at 4.3ft, easily towering over every one of his species, taller than even most Charmeleons. His body was littered with scars, yet you could see clearly that he was a powerful pokemon. Unlike other so called 'baby pokemon', muscle could clearly be seen on his body. He stood tall as he gazed around at his surroundings. He glanced behind himself to look at Derek and the two exchanged a nod before Monarch focused his attention on the behemoth before him. What surprised everyone was the fact that the Charmander stood proud before his opponent who towered over him. There was no fear in his stance. If anything, he looked to be excited at the prospect of a battle he surely had no chance of winning.

"Do you see that stone secured around his neck?" Red asked rhetorically. It was then that everyone took note of the seemingly ordinary stone secured to the pokemon's neck by a harness. "That's a rare _everstone._ It hasn't been taken off of that Charmander once in _seven years_."

"That means that even though it is a Charmander, it is one of the most powerful pokemon out there. It is easily the most powerful of its kind to ever have lived." Blue states. "What makes Derek so dangerous is the fact that he trains and fights very differently from other trainers. He is brutal in battle with his Charmander being the perfect partner for him. Both have a lust of battle that isn't easy to quench."

"Before the start of the Indigo League years ago, he battled both of us individually. We were obviously only allowed one pokemon each. Even though both matches were quite close, he beat us both." Red says to the shock of the crowd.

"But that means he was eight-years-old!" Gary exclaims. "He shouldn't have been allowed to even have a pokemon."

"If you knew who his parents were, you would understand that rules don't really apply to him."

"I still don't understand why you say he is dangerous." Ash says as he looks at his brother.

"Its because of how he has trained his Charmander." Everyone besides Red and Blue turn around to look at the Professor as he walks to the front of the crowd. "He trains his Charmander as if they are living in the prehistoric era."

* * *

 **review and let me know what you think. obviously there is a lot of stuff i left out but thats only because it chapter one. more things will be explained as we move further along with the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure you wanna be doing this Lady Green?" Derek asks with amusement in his voice as he stands casually in the trainers' box with his hands in his jeans pocket. "The last time we fought I utterly destroyed your little Ivysaur."

Monarch growls at the Venusaur before him, the look in his eyes for feral than any those in the crowd have seen before with the exception being Red, Blue and the Professor.

"He has gotten stronger, that much is obvious by the flame on his tail." Blue states.

"His size is also bigger than when he fought us. Derek must have stepped up his training after he disappeared all those years ago." Replies Red.

"But why hasn't he evolved his Charmander? If he wanted to make his pokemon more powerful then shouldn't that have been the obvious solution?" Asks a curious Ash.

"It was something that his father developed." Says Professor Oak. "By keeping the pokemon in one stage of evolution until the point where it literally cannot improve anymore, the pokemon will more than likely become even more powerful once it evolves. And before you start," the Professor quickly stops Gary from talking, "this method of training is highly dangerous and was banned centuries ago due to all the deaths it caused."

"Pokemon evolve so that their body can handle the power they gain. If a pokemon stays in one stage of their pre-evolutions for too long, they run the risk of damaging themselves because their bodies cannot handle their power."

"Its different for pokemon who need a stone or to be traded to evolve. In those instances, they just get additional power and/or abilities. Take Pikachu for instance. He is a champion level pokemon yet he has no problem with his power. If I were to give him a thunderstone then his _raw power_ will increase drastically."

"But if it was banned," starts off a curious Gary, "Shouldn't something be done about Derek for putting his pokemon through that?" he finishes off in anger.

"Normally something would be done but Derek is a special case. Both himself and his father are the only two people I know who can successfully pull of this training method. Plus, as I said before, normal rules don't apply to him."

Back on the battlefield Dragonite lifted one of his paws into the air before bringing it back down to indicate that start of the battle. As soon as the paw went down an immediate change over came the battlefield. The very air seemed to crackle with the power radiating from Derek and Monarch.

"Toxic! Poison Powder! Leech Seed!" Green calls out.

Derek doesn't move an inch as Monarch perks up at the attacks heading his way. He surprises everyone there watching by simply walking to meet the attacks head-on. The Leech seeds and toxic impact him and the area around him while the poison powder fills the air around him. A purple hue overcomes his face, indicating that the poison stat has taken effect. The crowd starts to murmur amongst themselves at what they perceive to be a reckless act by Derek putting his pokemon in harms way the way he has.

Green hesitates to call out her next move. When Monarch gets to the middle of the battlefield and stands tall and proud despite the ailments he received, anger over takes her mind and she calls out her next move with no remorse.

"Leaf Storm! Take that Charmander down Venusaur!"

Venusaur is only to happy to comply with that order as a massive tornado of leaves build up around him before he flings it at the smaller. Just as the attack is about to hit, Derek finally calls out his first command of the match.

"Burn it all away Monarch." He says in a clear calm voice.

Everyone watches and then takes a couple steps back as Monarch suddenly tenses up before letting loose of powerful roar. What captures their attention is the flame on his tail going from blue to white to show an increase in heat. It is then they notice the ground beneath Monarch's feet begin to smoke and smoulder. As the leaf storm gets closer to him, the leaves suddenly begin to burn themselves away before any of them could even touch him. Once the spectacle is over, only the really perceptive among the crowd take note of the fact that the purple hue that was on his face is no longer there.

"Grandpa, what was that?" asked a sweating Blue.

"I believe that was Charmander allowing his inner fire to run loose." the Professor replies in a voice filled with disbelief. "To think he has managed to raise that little egg into this powerful beast before my eyes… he truly is your son, Cassey."

Green stands rooted to her spot in fear. This little Charmander just burnt her entire attack away without using an actual move. He was simply flexing his power.

Monarch tilts his head slightly and growls at Derek who nods his head in reply.

"Free reign."

Everyone looks at Derek in confusion, not having ever heard of such a move.

"That's not a move." Red says as he takes a step forward with Pikachu building up electricity in his cheeks. "He basically told his pokemon to fight however it wishes to,"

"Last time that happened," Blue steps up next to Red with Jolteon moving beside Pikachu, "he decimated an entire building."

Monarch once again surprises thos watching by falling forward so that his standing on all fall of his limbs with his tail waving lazily behind him. He is suddenly enveloped by a white light before he blurs across the clearing towards Venusaur. There is an explosion as the two pokemon collide before a large shape is launched out of the smoke and violently crashes through a few trees before coming to a stop out of sight of the crowd. As the smoke clears, everyone can see the Charmander standing when Venusasur was with one of his arms covered in blue flames.

"That was a quick attack combined with a fire punch." Says a awe-filled Gary. "I didn't even know that the Charmander line could line quick attack."

Green rushes to her down Venusaur only to be stopped in her tracks by a wall of blue hot flames. She looks towards the direction in which the flames came only to take a step back as Monarch dashes past her and up a tree. He uses his momentum to jump up high over Venusaur.

Green takes note of all of this before turning towards Derek who still hasn't moved from his spot. In fact, he hasn't even turned his head to look at what was going on.

"Call of your monster! Venusaur is already down!" Shouts a frantic Green.

"This is what happens when you challenge those aiming for the very top." Derek says without looking at her. "The very fact that you thought you could even compete with us is an insult."

Up in the sky, Monarch becomes surrounded by blue flames. Red and Blue rush towards Derek as Pikachu and Jolteon sprint to stop Monarch.

"Don't make the think of making the same mistake again."

Monarch descends at a rapid pace. Far faster than either Pikachu or Jolteon can compete with. Just as he's about to make contact with the injured Venusaur, a large body covered in green energy slams into the side of him and throws him off course. Dragonite stands over the injured Venusaur and roars in anger at his son who manages to back himself out of the burning trees that fall around him.

Derek looks to his left only to come face-to-face with the Professor's Arcanine growling at him in anger.

"Hmmmm, it would seem that we might have gone a tad bit too far, dear brother mine." Derek says in amusement, unimpressed by the powerful pokemon watching his every move.

A white streak makes its way towards him before coming to a stop in front of him to show a scratched up Monarch with bloodthirsty grin upon his face. Red and Blue standing protectively in front of Green with their pokemon stepping up to challenge Monarch.

Just as the tension reaches boiling point, a hands snaps out behind Derek to smack on the back of his head. He and Monarch both turn around with rage in their eyes before they both take a step back in fear at the deceptively sweet smile upon Delia Ketchum's face.

"Derek Raze, Monarch, are you two causing trouble again?" Delia questions sweetly. Both Derek and Monarch gulp in fear before the both look down at the ground sheepishly.

"That really is a matter of perspective, Godmother." Derek says as Monarch walks towards Delia.

Ash, Gary, and most of the town's people shout out warnings to Delia only to be shocked into silence when Monarch gently nudges her hand for a rub, which Delia happily complies with.

"You two are coming home with me for a nice cooked meal." Delia orders as she begins to walk away with Monarch following her obediently.

"Actually Aunt Delia, we were about to…" at the glint in her eyes Derek quickly changes his statement. "…we were about to follow you to your house for a home cooked meal."

* * *

Derek sits at the table surrounded by a bunch of people he doesn't like. He looks into the kitchen to see Monarch follow Delia around and helping her our by handing her things she might need.

"Traitor." He mutters in irritation. "Probably the most powerful Charmander to have ever lived is reduced to a what can be considered a domestic raised Growlithe."

Everyone else's pokemon was outside in the backyard eating pokemon food. Derek made sure to keep Monarch away from them due to his bloodlust being higher than most.

He sighs in annoyance before turning towards the people sitting at the table with him. He receives glares from Red, Blue, and Green while Ash and Gary look at him in wonder. The Professor, sitting on his right-hand side, is busy going through reports sent to him by the league. From what little glances he managed to sneak in, Derek saw that criminal activities were on the rise again.

"Your reports are out-dated Professor." Derek drones lazily as he leans his head on his left hand. "Criminal activities have hit a plateau due to most of the organisations planning for something big."

Red, Blue, and Professor Oak gaze intently at Derek who doesn't even flinch.

"How do you know this?" the Professor questions sternly.

Derek moves his gaze towards a happy Monarch. He watches as the flame on his tail flickers between a bright orange and blue.

"You know I don't hold the same view as you do when it comes to these organisations. Taking them down is one of the biggest reasons why I train so hard. I have been keeping tabs on them using information I have gathered from the underground battle arenas." Everyone at the table, besides Ash and Gary, flinch at the mention of the arenas. "You once told me that revenge wouldn't ease the pain of my loss… I don't know whether I agree with you or not when it comes to that but I do know that my mother and father were taken away from me while Monarch's mother was brutally murder trying to protect us."

Derek switches his gaze to stare into the Professor's eyes. The look of pure unadulterated rage and hate in the young man's gaze causes the Professor to flinch back into his seat.

"I am no hero Professor. I never pretended to be one. I will reach the top of this world and become the first Pokemon Master to be internationally recognised by all regions. While doing so, I will take down each and every organisation, burning them all to the ground. I will not allow another child to go through what I went through to satisfies the greed of power hungry individuals." Derek finishes with passion.

"Would that not make you one of those individuals?" the Professor asks sagely.

" _I may be on the side of the angels – but don't think for one second that I am one of them_." Derek states with the grace of a king.

Before anyone can say anything else the front door is slammed open. Everyone takes note of the stiffening of Derek's shoulders as he snaps up into his seat at the sound of the voice filtering through the house.

"Aunty Delia, need any help with supper?" an angelic voice, in Derek's opinion, calls out.

A white and red blur streaks from the kitchen to tackle the newcomer to the ground.

"Monarch? Oh my Arceus look at the size of you!" Derek closes his eyes as he waits for the inevitable. "How's my baby boy doing?"

Derek doesn't wait for her to come around the corner. He gets up from the table and walks out the backdoor without a word to anyone. He makes it as far as the fence separating the Ketchum residence from the forest before he hears her voice call out to him.

"You just going to hide yourself away each time I'm around?" the sound of her voice does things to him that he wouldn't ever admit to anyone.

"Its better this way." Derek says in a strangled voice. "I left for a reason, Daisy."

"Yet, I tell you every single time that I don't care about it." Derek feels her walk about and wrap her arms around his waist from behind before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Don't stay out here too long Der." He doesn't turn around as she walks away, already missing her touch.

He takes a few moments to compose himself before he makes his way back inside. Once inside he immediately takes note of Daisy sitting in the chair to the left of his, Monarch sitting between the two chairs keeping guard over Daisy as he always does when she is around.

He quietly makes his way over to the table and sits down without a word to anyone, steadily ignoring the sad small on Delia face as she gazes at him.

"Derek?" He turns his gaze Gary who hesitates before plowing through with his question. "Why is your Charmander's tail orange now when it was blue every other time I say it?"

Derek turns his head to look at Monarch to see that his tail is indeed orange. He shakes his head at his brother in everything in blood before turn back to Gary.

"Its because she's around." Derek points his fork at Daisy without looking at her. "She's one of the very few beings, pokemon and human, who he is truly comfortable around. His inner fire settles down."

"Derek." The tilt of his head is the only indication that he was listening to the Professor. "What are your plans now?"

Derek took a moment to eat some of the food on his plate as everyone waited for him to speak.

"Well, the Indigo League only starts in 18 months so I have plenty of time to get all the badges. I'll probably leave that till the second last month. Drake is supposed to be making port here any day now. He has a pokemon egg that asked him to breed specifically for me. Once that egg hatches, I'll start training it up. Along with that, I'll finally let Monarch evolve. He is finally reaching that stage where he can't improve anymore. I'll give him time to adjust to his new body and power before leaving with Drake to look for Hunter J-"

"The pokemon hunter?" Blue asks incredulously. "You are going after that dangerous woman?"

"Of course not you imbecile." Derek says with a roll of his eyes. "She has a pokemon egg in stasis for me that I asked her to keep an eye out for me. Once again, its I had it specifically bred for me."

Everyone around the table, except for Daisy, looks at him with anger in their eyes. Monarch, feeling the tension in the air, growls lightly in warning as his tail flame quickly shifts back to a dark blue.

"Monarch," He snaps his head to Daisy, "you need to eat as well. The forests are over populated with Spearow and Fearow." He looks intently at Daisy, tail flame lightening just a bit. "Free reign."

Monarch gently nuzzles the side of her leg with his head before he walks out the back door and disappears in a red and white streak. Derek gazes at the streak in irritation before turning his ire onto Daisy.

"I hate it when you do that." He says in annoyance.

"You are just jealous that he likes me better than you." Daisy says smugly, gaining an eye roll from Derek.

He turns his head back to the others who are looking at them intently. He offers them all another eye roll in reply.

"I have a contract with Hunter J. I give her pokemon that are captured in any of the evil organisations' special branded balls and she keeps me informed on the seedier side of the underworld while keeping an eye out for specific pokemon I want on my team."

Red stands up and leans angrily over the table.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you right here and now?" he says in a deathly calm voice.

"You mean besides the fact that her illegal activities are now confined to work against the organisations over all the reasons?" Derek asks back rhetorically.

"She still hunts and trades in pokemon! Often times, she's the cause for certain pokemon becoming a rarity in areas!" Red shouts at him.

"Yet none of that has happened in the past 3 years." Derek replies back with a raised eyebrow. "I told you before, _Champion_ , I am no angel."

Derek finishes off the rest of his food before standing up and walking around the table towards Delia. He places a soft kiss on her head before making his way out of the house in the direction Monarch disappeared.

Gary turns to his older sister and asks the question that has been bugging him since she came into the house.

"Why does Monarch act like you are his mother?"

Daisy smiles warmly at her little brother before rplying.

"I, with Derek, raised him since he was an egg. I even gave him his name." Daisy states to the surprise of Ash and Gary. "Besides Derek and my own Blissey, I trust Monarch more than any other pokemon or person in the world."

* * *

 **review and let me know what you think. i already have two other pokemon in mind for his team. derek won't have any legendaries and i'll explain why in later chapters. i know that some of you might thin that Charmander is OP but keep in mind that he has been trained for seven years without** **evolving. if that still isn't a good enough explanation then i'll try and fit one into the story for you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before this chapter i just want to point out that some of the concepts i used in here are based of of 'Traveler' by The Straight Elf. it is honestly one of the best, if not then the best fanfic on this site. go ahead and check it out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was a couple days later that saw Derek and Monarch standing in the sand on the beach facing each other. Ash and Gary had left to begin their journeys the day after the meal everyone had at the Ketchum residence. Blue had to go back to Viridian to take over the gym again as the new Indigo season was under way. Green and Daisy were the only two that stayed in Pallet Town since they were both taking a break from co-ordinating competitions.

This was the first time in two days that Derek and Monarch were alone together due to Monarch wanting to spend time with Daisy after not seeing her for so long. Derek wasn't going to stop them, knowing how much they meant to each other.

"Okay here we go." Derek says as he leans down in front of Monarch and carefully takes of the harness holding the _everstone_ around his neck. "Now remember, once you are evolved you are going to have to adjust to your new body before we can do any kind of really training again. This mean we are going to have to go back to the basics."

Monarch nods his head and looks at his trainer with confidence shining in his eyes.

"… _it is time…_ "

Both trainer and pokemon take a moment to stare at each other, affirming the unbreakable bond between them. On an unspoken single they both make their way over to the Professor's Lab. Once there they head out onto the ranch and then begin the long trek into the mountains behind the Lab. The closer the get to the base of the mountain the more the bloodlust within them builds.

Derek finally signals them to stop before he begins to take off his top and secures it in his back pocket. He bends down to tighten the laces on his shoes before both him and Monarch begin going through stretches to make sure their bodies are ready for what's about to happen.

"Remember what we spoke about before. He was on the Professor's Championship Team. Not even Red's starter has ever been able to beat him. He is the current alpha of your line." They look at each other, the thrill for battle and the bloodlust within them reach boiling point. "Lets show him who will challenge him for the throne."

Monarch lets loose a challenging roar before he blasts a blue flamed flamethrower into the air. All types of bird pokemon flee from top of the trees after witnessing such a display of power. Once done, Monarch steps in front of Derek and falls forward so that he is on all four limbs, senses working in over drive to wait for the inevitable fight to begin. The silence around them is tense as they both wait for their opponent to appear.

The sound of a far away whistle slow reaches their ears causing both of them to turn their gazes upwards. Both widen their eyes before jumping back as far as they can in order to dodge out of the way of the landing behemoth before them.

Professor Oak's Charizard is said to be the strongest Charizard alive today. After the Professor retired from being a trainer, his Charizard secluded itself to the mountains behind Pallet Town. He only accepted challenges from opponents of the Charmander line. With him towering over Monarch and Derek, they could clearly see why he was considered to be the alpha Charizard through out the regions. He stood as tall as the Professor's Dragonite. He's entire body was built with pure muscle. Everywhere your eyes roamed over his body you would see a canopy of scars from past battles.

Derek took note of the trees and ground in close proximity to the Charizard. The ground was beginning to smoulder and the trees were beginning to dry themselves out. The heat radiating off of this of a specimen was enough to cause a haze to shimmer in the air around it. Derek was almost certain that it was holding back on releasing its true flame. Not even at his most powerful could Monarch hope to replicate this feat while he was in this stage of his evolutionary cycle.

Both trainer and pokemon took a step back in fear for the beast in front of them before the grins returned top their faces at the upcoming battle.

"Monarch! Hit and run!" Derek shouted as he sprinted to the tree line to get out of the area of battle.

Monarch sprints in the opposite direction in a red and white streak, signalling a quick attack. Before he can do much else, the much larger Charizard is in front of him with speed that shouldn't be possible for a pokemon so large. With a swing of one of its might paws, the Charizard swats Monarch back in the direction he came.

Derek growls at seeing their plan being thwarted so easily. He quickly makes his way over to Monarch and helps him up.

"I'm going to sprint ahead. Keep using quick attack to move around while using swift to attack." Derek doesn't waste time and sprints further into the forest.

From that opening attack sequence alone he could tell how outclassed they truly were. Instead of filling him with dread, it just made him want to fight even harder.

"Jump and use Dragon-breath!" He shouts as he sees Monarch sprint past him and up a tree. Derek doesn't slow down his strides nor does he look back. He allows his body to run through the forest on aout0pilot as his mind runs through all the different ways he could try to bring down the Charizard.

Before he can react, a giant tail comes into view and makes contact with his torso, sending him flying through the air before tumbling to a stop. Ignoring the pain that overcomes his body he quickly umps back up and continues his run.

It was late afternoon and everyone in Pallet Town was making their way home. Red and Blue came rushed back to town after an urgent call by the Professor who was very cryptic.

Everyone freezes at the sound of a terrifying roar coming for the forest behind the Lab. All trainers sprinted to the Lab to find out what the commotion was while releasing their pokemon.

Red, Blue, Green, and Daisy arrive at relatively the same time to see the Professor staring grimly at quaking forest with his Arcanine and Dragonite standing guard by his side.

"Granpa! What's going on?" shouts a frantic Daisy.

"That idiot boy decided to challenge my Charizard." The Professor answer back grimly. "Red, Blue release your full team. I want him to be contained to the forest and allowed nowhere near the town."

Both young men follow the order without hesitation and soon, Kanto's arguably two strongest pokemon teams stand amongst each other as the wait for the battle to reach them.

Suddenly, two figures are rocketed out of the tree line and tumble along the ground before coming to a stop halfway between the forest and the audience waiting to intervene.

Everyone gasps at the sight before them in horror. Derek and Monarch are covered in blood, dirt and grime. The hours spent fight the alpha Charizard was definitely not kind to them. Blood was flowing freely from the wounds littering Monarch's body. His left arm harm useless next to his body, very clearly dislocated. Derek wasn't faring much better. He was bleeding just as much as his brother. His shirt was long lost to the forest and his pants had tears and burnt marks all over it. Light burnt makes could be seen all over his body.

What truly terrified their audience the most were the looks upon the duo's faces. They were both smiling as blood flowed down their faces from the scratched they received. The fire in their eyes burnt brighter than ever. Neither young man nor pokemon planned on giving up anytime soon, if ever. This was what they trained for. This was what they put their bodies through hell for week in week out.

Everyone's gaze snaps to the edge of the forest as the largest Charizard some of them have ever seen pushes two massive trees aside with ease as it stepped into the clearing separating the ranch from the forest. Small fires break out around the giant pokemon as he makes his way further into the clearing. The fire on his massive tail burns a dark blue, indicating the immense heat that he's radiating. Everyone can feel the sweat begin to pour off of their bodies due to heat. Some of the pokemon they released took a step back in fear due to the terrifying monster standing before them. It was only the Professor who noticed the new scratches that were on his Charizard's hide.

"To think they actually manage to put a scratch on him…" he says in amazement.

The massive Charizard hones in on his two foes before leaping towards with, crashing the ground from where he leapt. Monarch and Derek both jump out of the way but are unable to escape the aftershock of the landing that once again throws them through the air.

This time, both of them are much slower to their feet. The toll from the long battle finally catching up to them, adrenalin only capable of keeping them going for so long.

Derek glances at Monarch next to him and lets out a humourless chuckle at the determined look in his brother's eyes. He places his hand on Monarch's shoulder in support.

"To the very end, dear Brother." He states with a deathly calm voice, yet the exhaustion in his voice can be heard clear as day.

"… _the very end…_ " replies Monarch, just as tired.

They both glare at the alpha Charizard before them, neither backing down from the beast even though they know they stand no chance. Derek reaches behind him and takes out a pair of gloves. These gloves shimmer in the setting sun as he places them on his hands.

"Let's show him what true power looks like." Derek states in a quiet voice that carries over the now silenced clearing as everyone watches him. "Evolve Monarch."

With a might roar, white light surrounds the pair. Everyone turns their gaze away from the source of the light. As the light continues to emit, the sound of the roar becomes much deeper and more powerful as the second tick by. As the light fades they all allow their eyes to adjust before looking back at Monarch and Derek. The sight that greets them astounds everyone watching.

Derek stands next to an easily 6ft tall Charmeleon. The scales on the newly evolve pokemon shine blood red in the sunlight, much dark then they would be on a normal specimen. The flame on its tail burns bright and stronger than ever before.

"It worked." The Professor announces in complete disbelief. "He actually managed to revert his Charmander back to prehistoric times."

Before anyone can question the Professor about what was just said, their attention is pulled back by a command shouted by Derek.

"Flash Blaze!" He shouts. "Lets settle this in one move."

They all watch with astonishment as a red aura surrounds Monarch, indicating the activation of his Blaze ability. What surprises them further is when Monarch swings his tail around and in front of his face before letting loose a powerful blue flamethrower. Right before their very eyes, the flamethrower changes heat and intensity, going form blue to white.

"That's flash fire." Blue stammers out. "He just activated both of his abilities like it was nothing!"

They look on in confusion as the newly evolved Monarch goes down on one knee and place his uninjured right arm on the ground, clenched fist resting in the soil. Derek walks behind him and places both hands on his back and braces himself.

"Those gloves are made from the hide of a fire pokemon." Red states outloud. "That's the only way he can even bear to touch Charmeleon while he radiates so much heat."

The Professor's Charizard steps forward and roars his challenge at the duo before him. They stare back at him unflinchingly, neither of them ready to give an inch.

"Build it up." Derek commands softly. Everyone watches as Monarch opens his jaws and creates a bright orange ball in front of him. As they continuing waiting, the ball increase in size while changing colours. When the ball reaches white it starts to compress in on itself.

The Professor, finally catching on to what's about to happen, shouts out to all the pokemon surrounding him and everyone else.

"Throw up your strongest shields!"

The pokemon, taking note of the urgency in his voice, throw up all sorts of shields without a moment's hesitation. The shields meld together to form a gigantic blue and green shell that separates the ranch from the clearing.

The Charizard finally opens his mouth after getting tired of waiting. Blue flames lick the side of his mouth as he takes a huge breath before throwing his head forward and releasing a powerful blue flamethrower at the kneeling Monarch and supporting Derek.

"Bow before our power." Derek whispers. " _Blast Burn_!"

The white, compacted ball, disappears for just an instance before an explosive roar is heard as Monarch rockets the massive attack forward to meet Charizard's flamethrower head-on.

The two attacks collided and the aftershock of the impact craters the ground beneath the epicentre. The aftershock rockets its way in every direction, slamming against the shield surrounding the ranch. Cracks start to appear along the shell, causing the pokemon to throw even more energy into maintaining the shield.

Charizard, momentarily surprised by the power of Monarch's attck, quickly adds more power into his flamethrower. The epicentre of the colliding attacks slow but steadily makes it way to where Monarch is being supported by Derek.

"Push Back! Monarch, don't give him a fucking inch!" Derek shouts.

Monarch slightly closes his mouth, forcing the blast of his attack to become more focused. This makes to blast burn decrease in size but strengthen in terms of power.

The epicentre once again moves back to the middle. Both pokemon now giving it their all. Charizard sets his feet firmer into the ground so as not to be pushed back by the force of his flamethrower. Derek digs his feet into the ground below him and pushes with all of his might against Monarch's back, ignoring his screaming wounds as he keeps Monarch from moving.

The on watching audience gazes on in fear at the amazing sight before them. Never before have any of them seen a battle of wills quite this intense. Derek and Monarch were giving it everything they had, ignoring the freely flowing blood that left their bodies as they focused entirely on taking down the alpha Charizard before them.

They both notice the glint that flashes in the eyes of Charizard before he leans forward and releases an even more intense burst of flame than before. It pushes back Monarch's attack and rushes towards the duo.

"Let it go Monarch." Derek says gently but with strain being heard in his voice due to keeping Monarch in place. "That primal power being locked up inside you, let it out." Derek feels himself slide back slightly as Monarch powers up his attack even more.

"Look him in the eye!" Derek shouts as the both focus their gazes past the colliding attacks, right at the glare being directed their way. "Don't let him win! Make him acknowledge the fact that we are coming for him!"

All the pokemon and trainers watching the battle looked on in awe as Monarch and Derek forced the epicentre of the attacks back towards Charizard using sheer will power alone.

" _ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_ "

Anyone listening in that moment wouldn't be able to tell you which shout belonged to who as both pokemon and trainer roared to the heavens.

Monarch's blast burn breaks through Charizard's flamethrower and hurtles it way towards the giant pokemon before slamming into it and sending it crashing through the forest. A smouldering groove of molten rock shows the pathway of the powerful attack.

Monarch and Derek collapse forward in surprise from suddenly having nothing pushing them back. Both are struggling for breath and they lay next to each other. The shield surrounding the ranch collapses and everyone rushes towards the duo.

Everything and everyone comes to a complete standstill as an almighty roar shakes the very ground they all stand upon. Turning their heads towards the forest they all stare in shock as the Charizard flaps his massive wings and climbs above the trees for the first time since the battle began. They all clearly see the burn mark upon his chest as he makes his way over to the duo on the ground.

Everyone shouts at their pokemon to go at stop the massive Charizard only to have Red's very own Charizard land in front of them and shake his head.

"Charizard what are you doing? We need to stop him!" His Charizard's only reply is another shake of the head.

The turn their attention back to the imposing figure as he lets loose a menacing growl before stepping back in shock as Monarch and Derek begin struggling to their feet. Everyone watches in shock at the display of pure will power being shown by the two.

The two finally make it to their feet with the support of each other. The wound upon their body's worse than they have even been before. Their eyes suddenly widen a hidden power.

They both let go of each other and step forward. In a display of pure and utter defiance, Monarch roars one final challenge while Derek thrust both his arms forwards and shows the might Charizard before him both of his middle fingers.

Both brothers never lose the shit eating grin on their faces as their eyes roll into the back of their heads as they once again collapse before the looming figure of the opponent that completely outclassed them.

* * *

 **review and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He woke up to find himself surrounded by white walls. He could feel every inch of his body ache in pain. He appreciated all the times he and Monarch learnt to deal with pain in the wild as he forced himself to sit up. Having a better look around the room he was in, he noticed Daisy sleeping in the chair next to his bed. What had him worried was the bandage covering her left hand and wrist.

It was as he shivered from a draft through the open window that he realised Monarch wasn't in the room. He gently shook Daisy awake in hope of getting some answers.

"Derek!" Daisy screeches as she jumps on his bed throws her arms around him.

Derek winces in pain but otherwise doesn't push her away. Instead, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight against him. It had been years since the last time since he was able to hold her like this.

"Hey, do you know where Monarch is?"

Daisy pulls away from him and looks anywhere but at him. This worries Derek as Daisy has never been one to shy away from him.

"Daisy," Derek says forcefully, "where is my brother?"

* * *

A bandage covered Derek stumbles his way through the doors of the Lab. The first thing he notices is the amount of people. There was way more than what he was normally used to. The problem with this was the fact that most of the people in the Lab were not Professor Oak's lab assistants, they were League Officials. Derek took note of Dragon Master Lance and Elite 4 member Bruno standing next to a distressed Professor Oak. Red and Blue were leaning against one of the walls, looking very annoyed at everything going on around them. Their Pikachu and Jolteon were pacing back and forth in front of them in agitation. In the middle of the room was a sight that had Derek's rage tip over boiling point in an instant.

"Lance, I am warning for the last time, if you do not release these pokemon you will be making an enemy out of someone very dangerous!" exclaims the Professor.

"I can't do that Professor Oak. Their owner is now an accomplice in a multi-regional crime syndicate. I am confiscating them and will be arresting him as soon as he is released from the hospital." States a bored Lance.

"You are making a mistake Lance." Says a dangerously calm Red. "You haven't healed his Charmeleon at all. He will not be happy and you will be to blame for unleashing his anger."

In the wild, pokemon developed a 6th sense for danger. This helps many of the weaker pokemon from keeping away from those who would do them harm. It was this fact that caused all the pokemon released in the Lab to take note of Derek. Although many of the pokemon stepped back in fear, a few pokemon stepped up to take note of the threat. Lance's Dragonite and Bruno's Machamp stepped up to meet the threat. Pikachu and Jolteon moved to stand in front of Derek, facing the two bigger pokemon.

Derek ignored everyone around him as he made his way to the cage set up in the middle of the Lab. Everyone made way for him as anger radiated off of him in waves. He crouched down in front of the cage and the sight before him with him with so much pride and love that it almost matched the uncontrollable rage that was wanting to be let out.

In the cage was the still heavily injured Monarch. It looked as if he only received the bare minimum medical attention. What made Derek swell with pride and love was seeing Monarch curl his larger than normal body protectively around to pokemon eggs. Derek could easily make out the bloodstains covering the floor of the cage and smeared over the shells of the eggs.

"The day after we put you in the hospital, Hunter J came flying in with an egg in hand saying that she had to speed up the process but you would be able to figure out why." Blue breaks the silence. "Unfortunately, these _helpful_ league officials came round after your battle due to it being felt all over Kanto. When they saw Hunter J drop off an egg for you they wanted to confiscate but as you can see, Monarch was quite against it. He battled anyone who tried to take it away from him, which in his condition it a very impressive feat. Dragon Master Drake arrived yesterday to drop off the egg you told us about. We instantly gave it to Monarch. As you can see, they had to contain Monarch. He collapsed from exhaustion a few hours ago."

"Derek," the Professor calls out softly, "they had to restrain Daisy when she wouldn't leave Monarch's side."

Derek doesn't acknowledge that he heard any of what was said. He kept his eyes fixed on a sight before him. A tear escaped his left eye yet he made no motion to wipe it away.

"To think, the first time I see accepting other pokemon into our family would be as you are protecting them with your life." Derek says in a quiet voice that carried through the entire silent lab. "You truly are worthy of your name and title, dear Brother."

Derek stands up from his crouched position and turns around to the glare of Lance's Dragonite head on. Without taking his eyes off of the pure dragon specimen before him, he addresses all the league officials in the room.

"You come to my home town; you lock up my family, my un-hatched _children_ ; you hurt one of the only people I have ever loved; you force my brother to protect his family while he is on the brink of _death_." The calm tone Derek uses scares everyone there more than anything else most of them have experienced in their life. "Allow me to show you why my family name was so feared during the poke-wars."

Derek walks around the cage until he isn't between it and the two champion level pokemon anymore.

"Monarch!" everyone steps back in fear as the fearsome Charmeleon's eyes snap open before landing on his trainer. " _Hunt_!"

Primal rage filled eyes wandered around the room, assessing who was a threat and who wasn't. Monarch gently unwrapped himself from around the eggs before walking to the bars of the cage. His claws shine for just a second before he swiped at the bars, shattering them into pieces.

Monarch steps out of the cage with the grace of a King raised from birth, which is the exact way Derek moulded him to be.

"Monarch," Derek calls out as he makes his way into the cage, "the Professor has important equipment inside here. Take it outside."

Red and green energy surrounds Monarch as he falls forward onto all four paws. Once dragon dance is done powering him up his body becomes in cased in a white aura. He pushes off the ground with so much force he leaves cracks.

Before anyone has the chance to react, Monarch slams into both Dragonite and Machamp using the combined power of quick attack and dragon rush. Both pokemon get flung out the side of the building with such force that it completely obliterates the wall. Monarch calmly stand back up on two feet before walking after them in without a care in the world, the rage in his eyes and dragon dance energy around him the only indicator that he is anything but calm.

Derek meanwhile, was in the cage carefully picking up the two eggs. He knew the only reason Monarch left their side was because he was certain Derek would take care of them.

"Welcome to this chaotic family, Little Ones." He says warmly to the un-hatched eggs. Without taking his eyes off the eggs he addresses Lance and Bruno. "You might want to go out and help your weak-ass pokemon before Monarch kills them. If you leave now, they could probably get away with some mild-to-severe maiming."

"What was the move you called out, 'hunt'?" Lance calls out curiously. He was unconcerned by Charmeleon battling his Dragonite. There was no way the little pokemon would be able to defeat his champion level pokemon no matter how strong he is. "And while we're at it, hand over the pokemon you used to fight Professor Oak's Charizard."

"Before today, I only had Monarch as a part of my family of pokemon. He was the one to fight Charizard." Derek says to the shock of everyone who didn't witness brutal battle. "Right now, the same pokemon who fought against the strongest Charizard in the world, the very same pokemon whose family you have threatened, is outside doing everything in his power to kill your pokemon."

A moment later Lance and Bruno rush out of the hole in the wall only to be sent flying back inside.

"I told you before, you are about to witness why my family was so feared."

The sounds of battle and cries of pain and anguish filled the ears of everyone in the lab. Lance suddenly jumps up and shouts at the league officials.

"Don't just stand there! Get out there and help fight that monster!"

They snap into motion and rush to get outside only to be stopped by two lightning bolts. They turn around to be confronted by the current Kanto Champion and the Viridian Gym Leader.

"Red! Blue! What are you doing?" asks an angry Bruno.

"Helping out my God-brother." Red states.

Before anyone can do anything else, a ground shaking roar is heard from outside. Even Derek stops in his care to look out of the hole in the wall.

"Well then… that's not good." Says an astonished Derek.

Outside of the lab, surrounding the once battling pokemon, was Professor's Oak full championship team. What many don't know or don't remember is that the Professor's full team is probably one of the strongest Kanto has ever produced. On top of having the strongest Charizard in the world, the Professor's Dragonite was considered to be in the top 3, easily eclipsing Lance's own. Next you had the psychic of the team, Alakazam, one very powerful pokemon able to go toe-to-toe with any other pokemon on the team. Slithering around through the air is a very large Gyarados, the scratches and kinks in its hide the proof and evidence of all the battles it had gone through. Lastly, keeping an eye on the approaching crowd was Arcanine and Electivire.

While the Professor gave up his battling days decades ago, his pokemon continued to train and go out into the wild in search of worthy opponents. They were all larger than most of their species due to being significantly more powerful than what the norm was.

Currently Monarch was being held down by Charizard, snarling in rage at being taken away from his prey. Bruno's Machamp was lying in a pool of its own blood, one of his four arms lying on the ground next to him, detached from his body. Lance's Dragonite was lying face down on the ground, one of its wings having been clearly torn off without remorse.

"Enough." The quiet command silences everything in an instant. Besides his pokemon team, all eyes turn towards the now intimidating figure of Professor Oak. "Lance, take these people away from my town before I show you just how outclassed you truly are once I am angered." The Professor stared at Lance with a blank look upon his face. "Believe me when I say that I am at boiling point right now. I warned, _I told you_ , that you were making a mistake here yet you refused to listen. You allowed your idiotic pride to take over. After having been beaten by two 10-year-olds in one day you still believe you are invincible. Look at your pokemon! Your strongest pokemon is crippled lying in a pool of its all blood! Does that look fucking invincible to you?"

Lance lowers his head in shame and humiliation. He knew this was all his fault. He never believed for a second that he could ever be defeated like he was when he lost his title.

"Since you got your title back, by default might I add, you have not trained any of your pokemon at all. You have allowed them to become complacent. I am not even certain that you would be able to keep your title if someone new was to come around and defeat the Elite 4. The sight of you right now disgusts me."

The Professor turns his back on Lance and makes his way over to Monarch who is still held down by his Charizard. He was only mildly surprised to see the young Charmeleon still struggling even though he clearly was in no shape to fight.

"Monarch, calm down. The Little Ones are safe." Derek says as he walks into the view the injured pokemon.

"Charizard." The Professor calls. "Go to your training grounds and prepare for another. It looks like you have finally found yourself an heir."

"Huh… okay well that's all well and good but I got to get Monarch healed up and these two hatched. Could you perhaps put a halt to the trip for around a month? There's some things that only Monarch can teach them and I want that to happen before he leaves."

"That's a good idea." The Professor says thoughtfully. "I am not too sure how long Charizard will keep him at the training grounds so do whatever you have to do as soon as possible."

Derek returns Monarch to his poke-ball and then walks off into the forest. Everyone watches him walk away until he is out of sight.

"I am definitely going to up my training." Blue says to Red, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I know what you mean. There's no way I plan on losing to him again." Red replies.

* * *

The sun was just about to be hidden by the horizon by the time Derek made it back to the Lab. Instead of taking the long way around and entering through the back door, he decided to just step right through the hole in the wall that hadn't been repaired yet.

"How?" Derek turns his head to find the Professor sitting alone inside the large room. "My Charizard was the first pokemon I caught on my team. Even though Dragonite is the better fighter, Charizard was, and still is, my team's powerhouse. He gained that power through _decades_ of training and battling. How did you manage to get Monarch up to that level within _seven years_?"

Derek takes a moment to consider answering the question. He walks over to a table and starts undressing.

"You were there when he hatched, when I received the case of everstones from my mother, and you were there when I couldn't stand to be in my own home anymore." Derek says as he begins to unwrap the bandages from his boy. "The very first move I had him learn was quick attack and how to maintain it. When my mother died, I had to leave. I made my way straight to the base of Mt Silver and that's where I built one of my many homes around the regions. The only time in six years that I used technology to feed, heal, or even just help us was my mother's old pokedex to look at map routes and the once a year check up at a poke-centre to have Nurse Joy use the Ditto procedure to fix us up good as new."

Derek spreads his arms and turns around. The Professor had to force himself to not look away from all the scars covering the young man before him. No child, nor adult, should ever have to go what he went through in his life.

"I was lucky to end up with Monarch as my partner. Even before my mother's death, he had a thirst for battle that only the alpha pokemon in the world had. As much as I hate to admit it, her death was what solidified our bond, ensuring that nothing would ever break it." Derek begins wrapping himself up again. "While travelling, I went to many places the league would definitely not approve of. I basically lived in the underground world. I learnt many things about a number of different subjects. It was there that I learnt about my father and what he had done… what he was the indirect cause of."

The Professor gets up and walks over to a cabinet. When he returns, he brings back with him a bottle of amber liquid and to whiskey glasses. He places the glasses on the table and pours the amber liquid into both of them. Without hesitation, he slides one over in the direction of Derek.

"I take full responsibility for Giovanni. I had the chance to stop him but I let chose to see a good in him that hadn't been there for years by that point." The Professor takes a big gulp of his drink. "I _could not_ stop your father. Unlike you, he already had three decades under his belt. Three decades in where he created a team that was almost capable of beating my own. If I had my full team back then, I know I could have gone toe-to-toe with him. I'm not sure I would have one, but I'm not sure I would have lost either."

Derek sits at the table and picks up the glass in front of him. He tilts it to the Professor before finishing it all in just a few sips. He places it on the table and slides it back to the Professor.

"Its that exact reason why I don't hold any of what happened against you." Derek says with a small smile on his face as he watches amber liquid being poured back into his glass. "Having a full team of pokemon trained in close to the same way I trained Monarch is a frightening thing to go up against. What takes most trainers, yourself included, a lifetime to achieve, he was able to do _in a few decades_. For all the hatred and anger I have towards him, the prospect of pitting my very own team against his is something that I very much look forward to." Derek sips on his drink.

"Quick attack was a literal life saver. Once I found out what it was my father _accomplished_ , I set out to do exact what he was attempting… but _better_. Everything I had Monarch do was purely natural and very primitive. He ate from the carcasses of the pokemon he defeated. I healed _our_ wounds through natural substances. We went to harshest places in every single region and went against the beasts that inhabit them. When we lost, and we _only_ lost back then, we would run. The scars I showed you are the cause of what happened when we weren't quick enough. When we were caught we fought our way out. We took survival of the fittest to a whole new meaning.

I set his bones back into place and he set mine. We sat in freezing cold temperatures until he was forced to increase his inner fire so we wouldn't freeze to death. I had him spend _days_ trying to melt boulders, ice-bergs, anything that we could find really. After finding out that my father was responsible for what hangs around Red's neck, I knew I had to push Monarch and myself to the doors of death if we wanted a chance at beating him."

Both Derek and the Professor sit and drink in silence, each of them lost in memories only they can see.

"What are your plans?" the Professor asks after awhile. "You must know that he has only gotten stronger over the years."

"He created an army so it only makes sense that I create one as well. It's for that reason why I plan on entering into the leagues and competing against as many trainers as possible. While he works on quantity, I shall build mine on quality." Derek finishes off his drink and stands up. He makes his way towards the door while speaking in a voice that sent shivers up the Professor's spine. "He plans on creating a team of Legendries… I plan on _raising_ one."

* * *

 **review and let me know what you think. one of the things i don't like about the anime verse and some of the game verse is the fact that there seems to be no difficulty to beating the elite 4 of each region once you manage to collect all 8 badges or win the league. i also don't like the fact that ash manages to win without training his pokemon. Red and Blue are different because they managed to complete the** **pokedex. if you think you can do that and not have your pokemon become strong then you are very much mistaken.**


End file.
